endless_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Days of Migration
The Days of Migration, also known as the Days of Upheaval, is the period between -15,000 AS and -10,000 AS when many of the peoples of Obor began to settle into civilizations. It is the time when the primitive human races came from the east and settled in the west, cutting ties to the east; it is the time when the Aos Si left the mortal realm for the Greenland; the time when the Oborex were slaughtered to the last and the Primordials finally put to sleep once again. The great races brought themselves from burrows and conclaves into villages and towns. The Dwarves, now free from the yoke of the Oborex, dug themselves deep within the ground and carved great bastions into the stone; the Elves, lost without the Aos Si guiding them, began to spread over the land, acting with their great lifespans as denizens of the forests and nature of the land; the Humans, trekking over the Great Sand Sea and climbing through the Highpeaks to enter into what is now the Kingdoms of Men and spreading further to establish other nations to become the most populous and far-spread race. Benevolent Dragons of several generations are thought to have guided many sentient races to forming their own nations, while malevolent ones sought to undo everything they accomplished. It was during these days that they became recognized as the great and mighty beings they were - although not even the Elves knew where they came from, and no dragon alive knows the truth. Timeline c. -14,500 AS: The first humans are known to have traveled the Highpeaks during this time, as evidenced by archaeology in the mountains. It is also the time when the great dragon empire Collotha was founded by the Wyrm known as Omaethala. The empire was largely benevolent to the small races that inhabited the same regions as them, even guiding the Elves on Mitra to found their own civilization of the Thelsallar. The Dwarves, mostly ignorant of the lands above, were mostly unaffected by draconic influence. c. -14,200 AS: The coup known as the Dragonrage War began, as the malevolent Wyrm Umlerabaxes attempted to kill Omaethala, along with the rest of his followers. This began the civil war raging between all of the dragonkin. This split the dragons in two as Omaethala and Umlerabaxes fought until they eventually killed each other in a brutal stalemate on the mountain of Bitterknife in the Thundering Peaks. Limmor, seeking to quell the incessant slaughter between each and every dragon, claimed the souls of the two wyrms and rebirthed them as Orth (the reborn Omaethala) and Welax (the reborn Umlerbaxes). c. -14,150 AS: The once great empire of Collotha was fractured into nothingness, and each dragon was split into two factions. Those who followed the newly born Orth called themselves Paragons, and those who followed the malevolent Welax called themselves Fateborn. Each were left to fend for themselves, striking their claims of territory and either terrorizing or protecting their lands. It was also during this time that the death of Omaethala and Umlerabaxes caused the entire species to mutate in The Sundering. c. -13,800 AS: The first human civilization was formed along the River Saal in the Kingdoms of Men. Establishing tribes of people all over the region, and developing their own cultures and ethnicity, it has led to the non-unified reality that the region holds. c. -13,500 AS: The great Blue Dragon Belather enacted the Likal in the Sands of Parsh, creating the first Abominations and turning himself into the first Dracolich. c. -13,480 AS: Belather is defeated by a coalition of Paragons, but his Abominations still hold sway over the Sands of Parsh. c. -12,700 AS: The Elven civilization of Thelsallar falls into disrepair and civil war, splitting the island of Mitra into the regions it is now home to. The Elves of the mainland are little affected by this and generally get along with each other across Obor, but those elves of Mitra still hold the ancient grudges. c. -11,400 AS: The human kingdoms across Obor are established, rising and falling with the centuries. c. -10,600 AS: The last humans migrating west from the Highpeaks are closed off with the eruption of many volcanoes due to the Red Dragon Yamxar using spellsinging to close off the west from the east. Though it was pierced rather swiftly by mundane and magical means, it effectively ended the migrations of peoples from the two hemispheres. c. -10,200 AS: The first human Lich arises in Othors, an Elven Necromancer known as Lassari Quelsal. He locks himself away in a dungeon known as Ironfang Deep, and is never seen again - but legends speak of howling in the night from behind the magically sealed doors, and despite best efforts, they are never opened once more. c. -10,000 AS: The Days of Migration end, giving way to the Days of Kings.